Being a cool man
by Jexoxol
Summary: [HUNHAN GS] Luhan hanya ingin membantu nasib percintaan Sehun dengan cara mengubah pria itu menjadi pria yang tampan dan keren. Bukannya mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipinya sehingga ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya. /"Tidak ada cinta sebagai sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Lebih baik kau menjauh dan jangan dekati Sehun lagi"- Irene / "Maafkan aku"- Sehun/ "Gwenchana"- Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

**Being a cool man**

 **Main Cast :**  
 **-Oh Sehun**  
 **-Luhan as girl**

 **Other cast :**  
 **-Irene**  
 **-Chanyeol**  
 **-Kai**

 **Summary : Luhan hanya ingin membantu nasib percintaan Sehun dengan cara mengubah pria itu menjadi pria yang tampan dan keren. Bukannya mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipinya sehingga ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya.**  
 **/** _ **"Tidak ada cinta sebagai sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Lebih baik kau menjauh dan jangan dekati Sehun lagi"- Irene / "Maafkan aku"- Sehun/ "Gwenchana"- Luhan.**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cast dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan. Terutama Sehun, setengahnya milik saya, hehe *plak* But, this story is Mine. FF ini murni asli pemikiran saya.**

 **Warning : awas typo nyempil.**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

 _Ps. Doa dulu sebelum dibaca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1_

 _._

 _._

"Apa kubilang dia itu tidak serius dengan mu. Kau sangat keras kepala sekali Oh Sehun"

Sehun menghela nafas masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk dikamarnya. Ia baru saja menerima pernyataan yang menyakiti hatinya.

30 menit yang lalu Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Bae Irene, sang primadona sekolah yang sangat ia cintai. Namun sayang, cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Irene dengan alasan Irene yang tak menyukai pria berkaca mata dan kutu buku seperti dirinya.

Sebuah sapuan tangan di punggungnya membuat ia mendongak dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan wajah cantik sahabatnya yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jika alasannya tidak menerima mu karena kau seorang kutu buku. Bagaimana jika kita mengubah dirimu menjadi lelaki yang keren? Kau mau?"

Sehun mendesah pelan dan menggeleng "itu tidak mungkin terjadi Lu. Sekali kutu buku selamanya akan menjadi kutu buku"

Sebenarnya inilah yang tidak disukai oleh Luhan, sahabat Sehun sejak kecil. Sifat Sehun yang tak terlalu percaya diri membuatnya sulit untuk mengubah dirinya dan juga menemukan cintanya.

"Heish, kau ini. Jangan seperti itu Oh seh. Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kau mencintai Irene bukan? Jika iya, kau harus berjuang. Apa kau mau Irene jadi milik orang lain"

"Tentu saja tidak" balas Sehun cepat.

"Maka dari itu kau harus bisa mengubah dirimu. Aku akan membantu mu"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sehun, matanya menatap bingung kearah Luhan yang tersenyum miring.

" _Semoga tidak ada ide gila maupun kotor yang akan keluar dari mulutnya"- batin Sehun_

Keesokan harinya

Di koridor sekolah tampak Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Seperti biasa mereka akan berjalan bersama hingga ke kelas.

Setibanya didalam kelas dan duduk dibangku -Sehun dan Luhan sebangku- Sehun langsung saja mengeluarkan satu buku pelajarannya dalam tas untuk ia baca sebelum pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Disebelahnya Luhan memutar bola mata malas dan menarik buku Sehun membuat sang pemilik merasa bingung.

"Mana ponsel mu?" Tanya Luhan yang telah menengadah kan tangannya kedepan Sehun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja" Dengan raut bertanya-tanya Sehun tetap merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel putih miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya pada ponsel kesayangan miliknya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengembalikan ponsel Sehun kepada sang pemilik. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Luhan. Ketika dahi Sehun berkerut, sepertinya pria itu membutuhkan jawaban.

"Dengar, kulihat kau tak memiliki satu pun social media. Jadi, aku membuatkan mu akun instagram. Kau bisa meng-upload foto atau video mu seperti ini" Luhan mengarahkan Sehun cara memposting sebuah foto.

"Dan kurasa kau mengerti dengan fitur yang lainnya" sambungnya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan ini?"

"Ini ajaran pertama, setibanya disekolah kau tak perlu membaca buku. Tapi mainkan saja ponsel mu. Kau bisa membuka akun social media mu atau sekedar menggeser menu hingga guru masuk"

"Begitukah?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin "tentu saja"

Saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi semua murid segera keluar dari kelas untuk pergi berburu makanan di kantin guna mengisi perut mereka yang telah kosong akibat bertarung pada pelajaran yang menguras banyak tenaga dan pikiran mereka.

"Sehun-ah, _eodiga?"_ Luhan yang baru saja selesai membereskan alat tulisnya memanggil Sehun yang hendak pergi.

"Perpustakaan memang kemana lagi" jawab Sehun santai. Saat ia akan melangkah maju, kerah seragamnya ditarik oleh Luhan sehingga Sehun terpaksa kembali duduk di kursi nya sementara Luhan mengambil duduk diatas meja.

"Ini jam istirahat Sehun-"

"Aku tahu" potong Sehun cepat

"Aku belum selesai bicara" ucap Luhan kesal ketika Sehun menyambar perkataannya ketika ia bahkan belum selesai bicara.

"Kau harus ke kantin. Kau harus mengisi perut mu. Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau terus menerus mengisi otak mu. Apa kepala mu tidak pecah? Jika kau terus menerus belajar dan belajar"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "ini menyenangkan" jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Sebagai pelajaran kedua, kau harus mengurangi jatah waktu mu ke perpus. Jika bisa kau tak usah kesana lagi"

"Wae?" Sungut Sehun kesal tak terima dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Kau mencintai Irene kan? Mau berubah?"

"Haruskah aku tidak pergi ke perpustakaan lagi?"

"Eoh, tentu saja. Jangan kesana dan pergi lah ke kantin"

"Baiklah"

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak melangkah maju namun suara Luhan memanggilnya membuat ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap Jentina bingung.

" _Waeyo_ "

"Nunduk sedikit" Sehun menekuk sedikit lututnya agar tingginya menyamai tinggi Luhan. Lalu ia merasakan jemari Luhan diatas kepalanya yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di rambutnya hitamnya.

Ketika tangan Luhan akan melepaskan kaca mata miliknya. Sehun segera menahan tangan Luhan.

"Mata mu tidak rusak Sehun. Berhentilah menggunakan kaca mata" suara Luhan begitu lembut didengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Membuat Sehun akhir nya luluh dan membiarkan kacamatanya diambil oleh Luhan.

"Ja, selesai. Kau terlihat lebih tampan" puji Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"

Sehun pun melangkah kan kakinya maju menuju kantin. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

Dalam kurun waktu dua minggu Luhan mengajari Sehun supaya tidak lagi mendapat julukan kutu buku dan mengubahnya menjadi pria tampan dan keren. Dan tentu saja semua ajaran Luhan berhasil, Sehun telah 95% berubah walaupun 5% nya lagi ia tak mampu untuk tidak ke perpus. Tak masalah asalkan Sehun tidak pernah lupa waktu jika di perpustakaan.

Tentang ia dan Irene, mereka baru saja jadian kemarin. Sehun senang bukan main. Ia bahkan bercerita panjang x lebar pada Luhan hingga gadis itu merasa bosan dan tertidur. Luhan merasa senang jika idenya berhasil dalam merubah Sehun dan membuat ia jadian dengan Irene.

Walaupun ia harus merelakan kenyataan bahwa Sehun semakin menjauh darinya. Bukan berarti Luhan cemburu pada Irene. Ia bahkan merasa senang, melihat Sehun yang lebih banyak tertawa jika bersama Irene. Tawa Sehun adalah sebuah kebahagian baginya.

Saat ini Luhan baru saja keluar dari kantin dengan dua tangannya yang membawa dua bubble tea kesukaan Sehun yang sudah menular padanya. Sebelum bel istirahat Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk ke taman belakang sekolah. Sedikit berbincang mengenai hubungannya dengan Irene. Mengingat selama 3 bulan mereka pacaran Sehun tak pernah lagi membicarakan hubungannya dengan Irene.

"Hai. Kau menunggu lama?" Luhan memberikan satu bubble tea ditangan kanannya pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih" Sehun mengambil bubble tea itu "tidak juga" sambungnya

Luhan duduk disebelah Sehun dan bersandar menyamankan dirinya dibangku besi itu.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Irene?"

"Baik. Bahkan aku telah memperkenalkan Irene pada orang tua ku"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun yang tak ia sangka. Secepat itu kah?

"Wahh, kau melangkah terlalu cepat Oh Seh"

Sehun tersenyum "bukankah itu hal bagus. Kau pernah mengatakan lebih cepat lebih baik"

Luhan hanya terkekeh "kau masih mengingatnya"

"Oh!" Luhan merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan kaca mata milik Sehun yang belum ia kembalikan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. "Ini, ku kembalikan"

Sehun menatap tangan Luhan yang terdapat kaca matanya. Ia mengambilnya lalu memasangkannya pada wajah Luhan.

"Untuk mu saja. Aku ikhlas memberikannya"

Luhan mendengus kesal "kau ikhlas karena ini bekas"

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Aigoo" ujarnya dan mencubit pipi kanan Luhan keras membuat sang pemilik meringis dan memukul tangan Sehun. Bukannya meringis kesakitan Sehun malah tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan.

Luhan tak terima melihat Sehun tertawa sementara ia kesakitan akibat cubitan Sehun di pipinya. Makanya sebagai balasan ia menggelitikkan Sehun. Membuat pria itu tertawa sambil berusaha memohon agar berhenti.

Tiba-tiba keseruan mereka terhenti dengan kedatangan sang pacar kekasih. Siapa lagi jika bukan Irene. Gadis cantik itu berdiri tepat didepan Sehun dan Luhan yang terkejut dan kembali ke posisi semula.

Kedua tangan Irene bersidekap di depan dada dengan wajah yang tak senang menatap Luhan.

"Ku beritahukan pada mu nona Lu. Jika laki-laki disebelah mu ini telah mempunyai pacar. Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang ketiga. Kau ingin merusak hubungan kami, eoh?"

Luhan yang merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Irene berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sehun yang juga berdiri. Orang ketiga katanya. Sehun itu sahabatnya, lagipula ia tahu jika Sehun memiliki pacar. Makanya ia dan Sehun tak pernah lagi berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Luhan telah menyesuaikan diri untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. karena ia tahu jika Sehun telah memiliki pacar.

"Apa maksud mu? Aku tidak sama sekali ingin merusak hubungan kalian?"

"Itu hanya ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mu. Pasti otak mu ini telah merangkai banyak rencana agar hubungan kami putus kan?" Irene sedikit mengeraskan suaranya diakhir kata.

"Dengar Irene-ssi. Untuk apa aku merusak hubungan kalian-"

"Karena kau mencintai Sehun" sambar Irene cepat dengan nada datar membuat Sehun terkejut dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Kau mencintai Sehun kan?" Tanya Irene dengan suara pelan.

Melihat Luhan yang terdiam membuat Irene menggeram pelan. "Kenapa kau diam? Tak punya alasan?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku dan Sehun bersahabat sejak kecil dan rasa cinta yang aku miliki untuknya adalah cinta sebagai sahabat"

Plak

Sehun telat mencegah Irene yang menampar Luhan. Hingga tangan putih itu meninggalkan bekas merah diwajah sahabatnya.

"Mustahil. Tidak ada cinta sebagai sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Lebih baik kau menjauh dan jangan dekati Sehun lagi"

Setelahnya Irene menarik Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan rasa sakit di pipinya dan juga di hatinya. Ia menatap Sehun yang ditarik oleh Irene menjauh dari pandangannya hingga hilang dari pandangannya terganti kan dengan sekitarnya yang mulai berputar-putar dimatanya disertai dengan kepalanya yang mulai merasa nyeri. Ia kembali duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah, memejamkan matanya guna menahan sakit dikepalanya dan menunggu hingga rasa sakit itu hilang dan pandangannya kembali membaik. Barulah ia beranjak dari sana.

To be continue

 **Pfftt**

 **Hai semuanya**  
 **Kenalin aku author newbie yang masih dalam golongan abal-abalan dan masih membutuhkan cinta dari para readers semua. :)**

 **Btw, ini cerita Hunhan gs pertama ku. Jujur ya, aku kangen sama Hunhan moments. Kangen Sehun yang selalu dekat dengan Luhan. Bahkan fanfic Hunhan sudah mulai memudar :(.**

 **Tapi semoga cerita ini dapat mengobati hati para Hunhan shipper ya. Semoga senang dengan cerita ku ini**

 **Dan mohon review nya teman :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Being a cool man**

 **Main Cast :**  
 **-Oh Sehun**  
 **-Luhan as girl**

 **Other cast :**  
 **-Irene**  
 **-Chanyeol**  
 **-Kai**

 **Summary : Luhan hanya ingin membantu nasib percintaan Sehun dengan cara mengubah pria itu menjadi pria yang tampan dan keren. Bukannya mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipinya sehingga ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya.**  
 **/** _ **"Tidak ada cinta sebagai sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Lebih baik kau menjauh dan jangan dekati Sehun lagi"- Irene / "Maafkan aku"- Sehun/ "Gwenchana"- Luhan.**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cast dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan. Terutama Sehun, setengahnya milik saya, hehe *plak* But, this story is Mine. FF ini murni asli pemikiran saya.**

 **Warning : awas typo nyempil.**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

 _Ps. Doa dulu sebelum dibaca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter_ 2

 _._

 _._

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Luhan dan Sehun terlihat tak pernah bertegur sapa maupun berbicara. Walaupun mereka duduk dibangku yang bersebelahan tidak menutupi jika satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuka mulut sebagai bahan perbincangan.

Setelah kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu dimana Irene yang menampar Luhan. Hubungan Sehun dan Irene hampir putus jika saja waktu itu Irene tidak menangis sejadi-jadinya berusaha memohon agar Sehun tidak memutuskannya. Pada akhirnya Sehun yang memang tak sanggup melihat perempuan menangis akhirnya luluh dan berbaikan pada Irene.

Mulut Sehun sebenarnya telah gatal ingin berbicara. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Luhan perihal kejadian tiga minggu lalu. Terutama Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Wajah Luhan kian hari memucat, walau ia telah menutupi nya dengan sedikit polesan Sehun tetap tahu jika wajah Luhan memucat dan juga akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat mudah kelelahan. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan yang memejamkan matanya seperti sedang menahan sakit.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?_

\- Being a cool man -

Sepulang sekolah Irene langsung melangkahkan kaki kecilnya riang menuju kelas Sehun. Ia berhenti diambang pintu ketika melihat Luhan masih berada disana berdua bersama Sehun yang sibuk membereskan alat-alat tulis dan berbagai alat bekas praktek mereka tadi. Matanya memandang geram pada perempuan itu. Irene yakin, ini pasti salah satu dari rencana liciknya agar dirinya dan Sehun putus.

 _Sungguh perempuan licik_

Irene mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Ini tak boleh lagi terjadi, ia harus segera menyingkirkan Luhan dari Sehun. Makin lama perempuan itu membuat dirinya marah. Ia harus diberi pelajaran sebanyak mungkin.

"Sehun-ah" Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang telah berada di ambang pintu dan berjalan mendekati nya.

"Kita jadi melihat pameran di sungai han bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo" setelah Sehun menutup tasnya dan menggendongnya di punggung. Irene langsung menarik tangan Sehun segera mungkin pergi dari sana. Karena rencananya harus berjalan lancar tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Ia tak mau jika Sehun membantu perempuan licik yang berusaha merusak hubungan nya dan Sehun.

Setelah menyusun rapi alat yang telah ia gunakan sebagai bahan praktek Luhan bergegas mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya ke punggungnya. Ia berjalan keluar setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal. Setelah menutup pintu kelas ia kembali berjalan untuk pulang kerumah.

Ketika akan berbelok ia dikejutkan oleh Seulgi -teman sekelasnya sewaktu kelas satu dulu- yang tiba-tiba muncul. Seulgi mendesah lega melihat Luhan yang datang.

 _Tepat sekali_

"Luhan, untunglah kau belum pulang. Bisakah kau membantu ku?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab Seulgi sudah langsung menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam Lab Kimia.

"Aku tidak bisa membersihkan gulanya dalam tabung reaksi" ujar Seulgi dan menunjukkan satu tabung reaksi yang berisi air gula yang telah berubah menjadi caramel.

"Astaga, Seulgi-ya pasti kau membakarnya diatas api bukan" Seulgi mengangguk membenarkan "apa Jang saem tak memberitahu mu jika membakar air gula ini jangan diatas api. Tapi dipinggirannya saja"

"Saem sudah memberitahu hanya saja aku tak menurutinya karena itu terlalu lama. Aku takut waktu habis disaat aku belum lagi menjawab soal pertanyaan di kertas. Ahh~ praktek ini membuatku pusing" Luhan tersenyum memaklumkan

"Kemarilah biar ku bantu" Seulgi menyerahkan tabung reaksi pada Luhan untuk dibersihkan oleh Luhan

Tiba-tiba ..

Ponsel Seulgi berdering. Seulgi permisi keluar sebentar dan mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari

Irene

 _"Bagaimana? Ia masuk perangkap?"_

"Tentu saja. Rencana kita berhasil"

 _"Bagus. Kau memang yang terbaik Seulgi-ya"_

 _Pip_

Panggilan terputus. Seulgi kembali masuk kedalam lab dengan raut wajah yang ia buat semenyesal mungkin.

"Kenapa dengan wajah mu?"

"Maafkan aku Lu. Ibu ku menelpon dan mengatakan jika kakak ku masuk rumah sakit. Bisakah aku pulang duluan"

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi. Seharusnya kau cepat pergi ke rumah sakit" suruh Luhan cepat.

Biar bagaimana pun ini menyangkut tentang keluarga nya Seulgi. Tak masalah jika ia sendirian dalam lab untuk membersihkan tabung reaksi. Yang penting Seulgi cepat kerumah sakit.

"Tapi kau-"

"Jangan khawatir kan aku. Khawatirkan kakak mu dirumah sakit"

Seulgi tersenyum pada Luhan "Gomawo Lu. Aku duluan ya"

"Hati-hati" Luhan menatap Seulgi yang pergi dengan buru-buru.

"Semoga kakaknya baik-baik saja" gumamnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Seulgi meninggalkan lilin yang menyala dekat dengan larutan kimia yang mudah terbakar. Tempat larutan kimia tersebut miring dan tak dapat bertahan hingga jatuh mengenai lilin yang menyala. Seperti kilat, api dari lilin itu menyambar begitu cepat dan menjalar.

Asap dari api tersebut beterbangan hingga masuk ke indra penciuman Luhan. Gadis itu terkejut melihat segumpalan asap dalam lab Kimia dan matanya membola melihat Api yang mulai menjalar. Dengan cepat ia berusaha pergi dari sana menjatuhkan tabung reaksi nya yang belum sepenuhnya bersih.

Ia menjerit tatkala sebuah rak berisi alat-alat kimia terjatuh. Dan api yang mulai merambat membuatnya memutari rak tersebut agar bisa keluar. Namun, disaat yang tidak tepat rasa sakit dikepalanya muncul diikuti dengan pandangannya yang mulai berputar-putar. Tubuhnya berjalan dengan terhuyung masih berusaha mencari pintu keluar dari sini.

Luhan menggapai knop pintu berusaha membukanya namun sialnya pintu itu malah terkunci. Rasa pusing dikepalanya mulai menjadi, ditambah lagi keadaan lab yang terbakar makin memperburuk keadaannya. Tangannya menggedor pintu dan berusaha berteriak sekuat mungkin meminta pertolongan.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tenaganya mulai melemah, nafasnya mulai terputus-putus belum lagi dengan kepalanya yang semakin bertambah sakit. Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya dan mendial seseorang

 _Sehun_

Entah kenapa hanya Sehun yang muncul dipikirannya. Ia terus mendial nomor Sehun namun berulang kali pula ia harus mendapatkan jawaban jika Sehun tak menjawab panggilannya.

 _Ku mohon.. angkat... Ku mohon_

 _Uhuk uhuk_

Api mulai membesar dan asap yang kini telah sepenuhnya mengisi lab Kimia. Membuat dada Luhan terasa sesak dan terbatuk ketika asap itu terhirup olehnya. Sakit dikepalanya tak dapat ia toleransi lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit

 _Siapapun tolong aku_

Hingga rasa sakit itu menguasainya membuat ia tak dapat lagi menahan nyeri dikepalanya. Luhan merosot ke bawah dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal ia berusaha melepaskan gelang ditangannya dan mengeluarkan gelang tersebut dari bawah pintu yang memiliki cela sedikit berharap seseorang mengenali gelangnya dan tahu jika didalam ada Luhan yang terkunci sebelum semua berubah menjadi gelap.

 _Sehun tolong aku_

\- Being a cool man -

Sehun dan Irene duduk disalah satu bangku taman dekat sungai Han. Mereka berdua asyik memakan ice cream ditangan mereka. Bahu lebar Sehun dijadikan sandaran kepala oleh Irene. Dan tangan Sehun merangkulnya.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan"

"Pamerannya bahkan belum dimulai"

"Bukan pameran yang ku maksud. Tapi kita, senang rasanya kita dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan berdua"

Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengecup kepala Irene sayang. Sang gadis tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Bahagia karena Sehun di sisinya dan bahagia karena tidak akan ada lagi perempuan bernama Luhan. Tanpa Sehun ketahui Irene tersenyum miring mengingat rencananya yang berhasil 100%.

"Ah!" Irene kembali ke posisi duduk semula dan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun membuat si pria merasa bingung

"Kita harus berfoto. Kemarikan ponsel mu. Aku harus memperbanyak moment kita dalam ponsel mu"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menuruti sang gadis lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Irene mengambil banyak foto dirinya dan juga Sehun. Setelah merasa puas, gadis cantik itu menghentikan acara memotretnya dan melihat hasil potretannya. Mereka bersua tertawa ketika wajah konyol mereka tertampil di layar ponsel Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin ke toilet" Sehun menghentikan aktivitas mereka melihat hasil foto.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah kembali"

"Siap tuan putri"

Sepergian Sehun tinggalah Irene sendiri disana yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel Sehun. Senyumnya terus mengembang melihat foto mereka yang terpampang dengan jelas disana. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum itu menghilang ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Sehun.

 _Luhan_

Itu panggilan dari Luhan. Irene dengan cepat menggeser ikon merah dan tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali menelfon membuatnya merasa marah dan mematikan ponsel Sehun.

 _Ting!_

Sebuah pesan masuk dari ponsel Irene. Itu dari Seulgi yang mengatakan jika rencana mereka berhasil ditambah sebuah foto sebagai bukti. Irene tersenyum miring dan menyadari jika tadi Luhan menelfon untuk meminta bantuan pada Sehun agar membantunya. Beruntungnya ponsel Sehun ada padanya.

"Kenapa dengan senyum mu"

Irene mendongak dan melihat Sehun yang telah datang.

"Kau kembali" katanya ketika Sehun telah duduk. Irene segera memberikan ponsel Sehun.

"Ponsel mu mati"

"Oh, benarkah" Sehun mengeceknya dan benar saja ponselnya mati. Ia memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celana.

"Bukankah pamerannya akan berlangsung?"

"Ah iya, kau benar. Ayo kita kesana aku tak ingin gagal melihat pameran yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali ini" ujar Irene penuh semangat dan menarik tangan Sehun.

TBC or END?

 **Cuap-cuap sedikit nggak apa-apa kali ya**

 **Haiii**

 **Aku kembali, hehe. Ada yang kangen *Gakkkkk**

 **Luhan gimana itu** **ada rasa gak rela sebenarnya buat adegan lulu di dalam lab. Jahat gak sih? Siapa yang jahat? Irene kah? Seulgi kah? Sehun kah? Atau aku :v**

 **Jadi, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi readers yang udah review, follow, favorite, dan sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca cerita gaje ku ini. Review kalian sangat berharga untukku. Sekali lagi terima kasih, hehe :D**

 **Dan juga soal alur yang cepat. Sebelumnya, cerita ini sudah ku finishkan dan memang alurnya sengaja ku buat cepat, hehe :D**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dari aku.**

 **Semoga betah dan gak bosan dengan cerita gaje ini.**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Frizcha717, Arianne794, aleina8, LSaber, Universegoodnight, sarah, selynLH7, Apink464, listyoctaviani, galaxynine, Seravin509, dreamsoo12, AyuPacarChanyeol, KimaHunHan, misslah, auliaMRQ, NaruLoveAnime, NinditaAnggraeni, Salshabilla, lulubaek, sehun9499, chan61, LuluV, Sella Brizcswitch, babybobo, dkwlsajin, fansanakayam, kepala jamur,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Being a cool man**

 **Main Cast :**  
 **-Oh Sehun**  
 **-Luhan as girl**

 **Other cast :**  
 **-Irene**  
 **-Chanyeol**  
 **-Kai**

 **Summary : Luhan hanya ingin membantu nasib percintaan Sehun dengan cara mengubah pria itu menjadi pria yang tampan dan keren. Bukannya mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipinya sehingga ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya.**  
 **/** _ **"Tidak ada cinta sebagai sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Lebih baik kau menjauh dan jangan dekati Sehun lagi"- Irene / "Maafkan aku"- Sehun/ "Gwenchana"- Luhan.**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cast dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan. Terutama Sehun, setengahnya milik saya, hehe *plak* But, this story is Mine. FF ini murni asli pemikiran saya.**

 **Warning : awas typo nyempil.**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

 _Ps. Doa dulu sebelum dibaca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter_ 3

 _._

 _._

Setelah mengantarkan Irene pulang akhirnya Sehun tiba di rumahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu rumah ia langsung disambut oleh suasana sepi dan hening.

 _Kemana semua orang?_

"Eomma, appa. Aku pulaangg"

Tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Sehun. Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berfikir mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalan pulang dari kerja. Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dimana kamarnya berada dilantai 2. Ia melempar tasnya asal dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Badannya terasa gerah dan lengket. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

15 menit kemudian

Sehun kini telah selesai mandi dan telah menggunakan pakaian andalannya. Baju kaos dan celana training. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar dan menghidupkan ponselnya yang tadi sempat ia charger.

Setelah hidup, Sehun dibuat bingung dengan ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar. Banyak sekali notifikasi yang masuk dalam ponselnya. Sehun mengernyit aneh

115 panggilan tak terjawab  
7 pesan masuk

 _"Kenapa banyak sekali?"_

Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat 115 panggilan tak terjawab dulu karena itu notifikasi terbanyak diponselnya.

115 itu didominasi oleh ibunya lalu Kai, Chanyeol -teman sekelasnya- dan

 _Luhan_?

 _"Kenapa ia menelfon?"_

Sehun memilih menelfon Luhan balik. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali membuatnya merasa aneh dan khawatir. Karena ini pertama kalinya Luhan menelponnya bukan hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali dalam jangka waktu sebentar.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan masuk. 7 pesan itu murni sepenuhnya dari Kai. Wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang ramainya Seoul malam ini tak peduli dengan teriakan, atau bunyi klakson padanya. Hanya satu yang saat ini ada dipikirannya.

 _Luhan dan Luhan_

 **From : Kai**  
 _YA! KAU DIMANA?_

 _KE RUMAH SAKIT DEOKSUK SEKARANG!_

 _LUHAN MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!_

 _YAA! SEKKIYA_

 _APA KAU SEDANG ASYIK PACARAN DENGAN PEREMPUAN IBLIS MU IITU, EOH?!_

 _YA! OH SEHUN BALAS PESAN KU SEKARANG_

 _Cepatlah kemari aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan jadi hari terakhir kau dapat melihat Luhan. Kondisinya sangat kritis._

Sehun semakin mempercepat laju motornya. SMS terakhir Kai membuatnya merasa semakin takut.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh kehilangan Luhan. Perempuan itu sangat berarti bagi hidup nya.

.

.

.

Suara kaki Sehun menggema mengisi keheningan koridor rumah sakit. Setelah mengetahui letak ruang dimana Luhan dirawat ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Setibanya disana ia menghentikan langkahnya melihat ibunya yang memeluk ibu Luhan yang sedang menangis berusaha menenangkan. Sementara ayahnya berdiri disebelah ayah Luhan, walau tidak menangis kentara sekali jika diwajahnya ia sangat mencemaskan Luhan dan disana ada Kai yang juga menunggu.

Sehun merasa ragu untuk mendekat. Ada pikiran untuk segera pergi dari sana tapi pandangannya dan Kai bertemu membuat ia batal pergi dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka.

"Eo-eomma" Panggilnya pelan.

"Sehun-ah, kau dari mana saja. Kenapa kau tak bisa dihubungi sedikit pun" kata dengan suara yang tinggi.

Jelas sekali jika ia marah pada anak semata wayangnya. Biar bagaimanapun Luhan sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan Sehun yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Luhan tidak dapat dihubungi disaat yang genting ini.

Sehun menunduk "maafkan aku eomma" lalu menatap ibu Luhan yang masih menangis "Ahjummeoni, maafkan aku"

Ibu Luhan menghentikan tangisannya dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik Sehun mendekat dan balik memeluk Sehun.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi sahabat Luhan dan membuat harinya bertambah cerah"

Ibu Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun. "Apa maksud Ahjumma" ia tak menjawab dan memilih menundukkan wajahnya menahan tangisannya yang akan keluar.

Sehun menatap ibunya meminta jawaban tapi ibunya hanya diam dan memilih bungkam begitu pula ayahnya. Ketika ia bertatap muka pada Kai, lelaki tan itu menyuruh untuk mengikutinya lewat gerakan mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan mengalami kanker otak, ia sudah mengidap penyakit ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja selama setahun kanker otak itu hilang tapi ternyata penyakit itu datang kembali dan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu appa ku telah menyarankan Luhan agar ia mau operasi di Jerman. Karena fasilitas dirumah sakit Seoul belum sepenuhnya lengkap. Tapi ia tetap menolak dan bersikeras tak ingin di operasi dengan alasan ia takut tidak dapat melihat mu lagi"

Seperti di sengat beribu-ribu watt listrik. Rasanya Sehun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasaran laut saat ini juga. Ia merasa gagal sebagai sahabat. Kenapa baru sekarang ia tahu jika Luhan mengidap penyakit yang mematikan. Jadi, ini alasan wajahnya yang kian memucat belum lagi Luhan yang cepat sekali merasa kelelahan.

"Dan lagi, ia tadi terkunci dalam Lab Kimia yang terbakar"

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya menatap Kai dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Ia tak tahu tentang kejadian ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa.

"Luhan terlalu banyak menghirup asap dari larutan kimia membuat paru-parunya menyempit dan sempat tak bernafas. Tapi beruntung Chanyeol masih ada disekolah saat itu, ia lekas membawa Luhan kemari dan langsung menelpon ku."

"K-kapan itu terjadi?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada gemetar

"Sepulang sekolah"

Sehun merasa sekujur tubuhnya melemah. Ia menahan bobot tubuhnya pada dinding disebelahnya. Jadi, ini alasan dibalik Luhan yang menelponnya. Ia membutuhkan pertolongan dan pada saat itu ia malah asyik tertawa dengan Irene.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya mendengar berita ini. Ia mengakui jika ia telah gagal menjadi sahabat bagi Luhan. Selama ini Luhan telah banyak membantunya, menyemangatinya ketika ia sedih sewaktu Irene menolaknya, ia juga berusaha merubah Sehun agar ia dapat jadian dengan Irene. Dan Luhan tidak marah pada Sehun ketika kejadian dimana Irene yang menampar Luhan. Gadis itu malah memilih menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah, air matanya turun membasahi pipinya diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang merosot kebawah. Hatinya sakit mendengar semua ini. Ia tidak tahu jika nyatanya selama ini Luhan tersiksa.

Kai berjongkok didepan Sehun menepuk pundak pria itu memberikan kekuatan padanya "Kau harus kuat, Luhan tak ingin melihat sahabat terbaiknya menangis"

"A-aku telah gagal menjadi sahabatnya. Aku.. aku tak pantas jadi sahabatnya"

Kai tersenyum "jika itu menurut mu maka dari sekarang ubahlah kata gagal menjadi berhasil, ubahlah kata tak pantas menjadi pantas."

Sehun mendongak menatap kai tak mengerti dengan perkataannya "Percayakan pada hati mu. Berdirilah, Luhan menunggu mu"

.

.

.

Tempat berbeda diwaktu yang sama.

Dokter yang menangani Luhan akhirnya keluar. Membuat dua pasang orang tua itu bangkit berdiri dan segera mendekati sang dokter .

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok" tanya Ayah Luhan.

Dokter menghela nafas pasrah membuat suasana di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu menegang.

"kami telah berusaha semampu yang kami bisa hanya saja Luhan harus secepatnya dibawa ke Jerman untuk mendapatkan penangan yang lebih baik"

Sempat terjadi keheningan sejenak.

"Kita harus membawanya sekarang" seluruh pasang mata itu menatap pada ayah Luhan

"Luhan harus selamat. Aku tak ingin ia pergi secepat ini. Anak ku harus selamat."

Setelahnya, semua terjadi sangat cepat. Sang Dokter dan beberapa perawat membantu membawa Luhan kedalam mobil ambulance. Beruntung orang tua Luhan mendapatkan tiket pesawat yang akan melandas ke Jerman malam ini. Ia dan sang istri bergegas begitu cepat mengemasi beberapa barang yang akan dibawanya ke Jerman. Sebelum berangkat ibu Luhan sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua orangtua Sehun karena telah menjaga Luhan selama ini. Mereka berpelukan dan menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi mereka tahan.

"Berjanjilah, kembali dengan membawa Luhan pulang" kata terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian

Kemarin lusa adalah hari terburuk bagi Sehun. Ia kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat terbaik baginya. Ia berteriak seperti orang gila di koridor rumah sakit tepat didepan ruang dimana Luhan dirawat. Orang tuanya hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun perihal Luhan yang tak lagi ada diruang rawat. Hingga akhirnya Sehun pingsan dan segera mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter.

Setelah dua hari dirawat dirumah sakit hari ini Sehun telah diperbolehkan pulang. Dokter berpesan agar ia makan dengan teratur dan kembali mengontrol kesehatannya. Karena selama dua hari di rumah sakit Sehun tak mau makan dan beberapa kali kepergok mencabut infusnya dengan alasan ia harus mencari Luhan.

Pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka menampilkan Irene dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Irene melangkah masuk mendekati Sehun yang telah rapi dengan baju gantinya. Selama dua hari ini Irene memang selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sang pacar. Sehun tersenyum membalas senyuman Irene.

"Bagaimana kabar mu? Kau terlihat kurus Sehun-ah padahal kau hanya dua hari menginap disini"

Sehun tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya menarik Irene dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Irene sayang.

"Aku merindukan mu"

Irene tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun erat. Ia merasa bahagia karena tidak ada lagi perempuan yang bernama Luhan. Meski ia tidak tahu kemana perempuan itu pergi hanya satu harapan Irene semoga perempuan itu tak ada lagi didunia ini.

To be continue

 **APA INI?! AIRIN DIPELUK SEHUN WOI. DI PELUK. WAH WAH WAH. SERODOK NIH /apa sih/**

" **Mba airin kenapa kau jahat sekali kasihan uri lulu :( "**

 **"Aing jahat karena lu juga Thor :( "**

 **"Eh iya deng lupa"**

 **Hai semuaa /flying kiss/ di keroyok readers/**

 **Masih ada yang nungguin cerita gaje ini, wkwk**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah setia nungguin.**

 **Gimana puasa kalian? Ingat, jangan pantengi abs oppa mulu :v khilaf bisa gawat itu.**

 **ADA YANG LIAT POSTINGAN SEHUN? YANG DIA TELANJANG DADA ARGGHHHHHHH /digampar readers/ ASTAGA NAGA BIN NAGA NAGA ITU TUJUAN SEHUN POSTING FOTO APA COBA? MELELEH AKU MELELEH.**

 **OH IYA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO VIVI MOGA GA MAKIN NAKAL YA. JANGAN SERING GREPE-GREPE SEHUN HM.**

 **CAPSLOCK JEBOL YA? BIARIN WKWKW XD**

 **Oh iya (udah adem ini) jangan benci kembaran ku ya aka mba irene. Dia gak jahat kok aslinya baik sama seperti daku yang polos ga tau apa-apa. (padahal abs oppa makanan tiap hari wkwk xD)**

 **Juga maap ini kalau misalnya ini kurang panjang, hehe tapi untuk chap depan aku usahain bakal panjang. Ya kalau sih, Haha.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Frizcha717, Arianne794, aleina8, LSaber, Universegoodnight, sarah, selynLH7, Apink464, listyoctaviani, galaxynine, Seravin509, dreamsoo12, AyuPacarChanyeol, KimaHunHan, misslah, auliaMRQ, NaruLoveAnime, NinditaAnggraeni, Salshabilla, lulubaek, sehun9499, chan61, LuluV, Sella Brizcswitch, babybobo, dkwlsajin, fansanakayam, kepala jamur, viki ismi, putriaudri947, mliani2704, bmylight, S.H 794, lutfita947, HannieOh, Lindah Neafizeeya, Hun1204, guest, Martina1609, devilojoshi, seluhundeer.**

 **LUV U ALL /kecup atu atu/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Being a cool man**

 **Main Cast :**  
 **-Oh Sehun**  
 **-Luhan as girl**

 **Other cast :**  
 **-Irene**  
 **-Chanyeol**  
 **-Kai**

 **Summary : Luhan hanya ingin membantu nasib percintaan Sehun dengan cara mengubah pria itu menjadi pria yang tampan dan keren. Bukannya mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipinya sehingga ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya.**  
 **/** _ **"Tidak ada cinta sebagai sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Lebih baik kau menjauh dan jangan dekati Sehun lagi"- Irene / "Maafkan aku"- Sehun/ "Gwenchana"- Luhan.**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cast dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan. Terutama Sehun, setengahnya milik saya, hehe *plak* But, this story is Mine. FF ini murni asli pemikiran saya.**

 **Warning : awas typo nyempil.**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

 _Ps. Doa dulu sebelum dibaca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter_ 4

 _._

 _._

Dua minggu setelah kepergian Luhan yang tak Sehun ketahui kemana, ia telah kembali seperti Sehun pada biasanya. Kembali berkumpul dan tertawa pada teman-teman disekolahnya. Berita Lab kimia yang terbakar telah sepenuhnya hilang walaupun masih ada sedikit murid yang masih menggosipkan tentang kejadian tersebut.

Di kantin, Sehun bersama Irene sedang menyantap makanan mereka dan diisi sedikit obrolan kecil. Tiba-tiba siswi yang duduk berseberangan sebelahnya berbicara topik yang paling ia benci.

 _"Aku merindukan_ Luhan _sunbae-nim" ujar gadis berambut coklat_

 _"Aku juga. Biasanya ia selalu ada diruang musik, bernyanyi sambil memainkan musik. Hh~ seandainya aku punya mesin waktu. Aku ingin memundurkan waktu dan mencari tahu penyebab kebakaran lab kimia itu terjadi"_

 _"Aku juga sama. Tidakkah kau merasa jika ini aneh, bagaimana mungkin bisa pintu terkunci disaat tidak ada siapapun lagi disekolah"_

 _"Kau benar. Dan anehnya kuncinya dibiarkan lengket di pintu. Jika memang penjaga sekolah yang mengunci pasti ia tidak akan meninggalkan kuncinya melengket di pintu bukan?"_

Irene yang mendengarnya mendadak tegang. Sebelumnya Seulgi tak pernah cerita jika ia meninggalkan kunci pintu lab. Anak itu, kenapa ia sangat teledor

 _"Haruskah kita menyelidikinya?"_

 _"Percuma saja, berita itu tidak lagi di ungkit"_

Mereka berdua menghela nafas lalu beranjak pergi dari sana karena telah selesai makan.

Irene mengintip Sehun dari ujung matanya. Bohong jika Sehun tak mendengar, pria itu pasti juga mendengarnya. Tapi Irene tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Yaa, Irene yakin sepertinya Sehun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan lagi kejadian kemarin. Rencananya sangat berhasil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kai menyuruh Sehun untuk ke rooftop saat ini karena guru yang mengajar sedang halangan hadir. ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua. Ini penting dan Sehun harus tahu semuanya.

Sehun dengan langkah pelan dan wajah datar mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka melewati Lab kimia yang terbakar. Kaca Lab itu pecah, dindingnya sebagian rubuh. Atapnya sepenuhnya terbakar. Sehun memandangnya sedih, kembali teringat akan Luhan yang kesulitan keluar dari sana. Sementara dirinya sibuk berbahagia bersama Irene.

Manik matanya menyipit tatkala ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar tergeletak di lantai tepat depan pintu yang terlepas dari engselnya. Ia melangkah mendekat dan menemukan sebuah gelang perak berbandul bulan. Bukankah itu gelang yang pernah Sehun berikan pada Luhan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Sehun mengambil gelang tersebut dan menggengamnya erat. Dilihat bagaimana bentuk gelang itu terjatuh sepertinya gelang itu memang disengaja dilepas oleh Luhan

 _Maafkan aku, Lu_

.

.

.

Dirooftop

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun langsung to the point.

"Putuskan Irene" ucap Kai singkat

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau telah salah memilih Irene, ia perempuan jahat"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Kai. Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau berpikiran jika irene itu jahat"

"Kejadian lab terbakar itu adalah ide Irene" sahut Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam lalu tertawa geli "apa lagi ini? Apa kalian berusaha memisahkan aku dengan Irene? Kalian tak senang jika aku berpacaran dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu Sehun. Apa yang kami bicarakan itu benar. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Irene menyuruh Seulgi untuk menjebak Luhan dalam Lab"

Sehun masih tak percaya, tak mungkin Irene-nya berbuat seperti itu. Ia jelas mengenal Irene. perempuan itu sangat baik.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti akal-akalan kalian bukan. Jika memang benar apa buktinya?"

Kai dan Chanyeol membeku. Masalah bukti mereka memang tak bisa memberikan pada Sehun. Karena bukti mereka adalah Seulgi.

 _Flashback_

Chanyeol yang mengetahuinya duluan karena ia masih ada disekolah waktu itu. Ketika hendak pulang Chanyeol tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Seulgi dan seseorang di telfon membuatnya merasa curiga. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tak bisa menyeledikinya, tiba-tiba ia mendapat telfon dari wali kelasnya untuk mengambil buku absen yang tertinggal di kelasnya terpaksa ia harus berbalik dan kembali kekelasnya.

Sekembalinya Chanyeol dari kelas, matanya membulat melihat asap yang berterbangan. Ia mengikuti dari mana asal asap tersebut dan terkejut melihat lab kimia yang kini telah terbakar. Tangannya gemetar meraih ponsel dalam saku nya dan menelfon pihak pemadam kebakaran setelahnya ia menelfon wali kelasnya dengan suara yang gemetar. Di tempat Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mata phoenix nya tak sengaja melihat sebuah gelang yang tergeletak disana.

 _Gelang itu?_

 _Astaga,_ _Luhan_ _!_

Memberanikan diri Chanyeol mendekati lab Kimia, pria itu menggedor pintu dan memanggil nama Luhan namun tak ada jawaban. Malah asap makin bertambah banyak. Ia berusaha membuka pintu namun sayang terkunci, ia baru tersadar jika kunci itu masih melengket dipintu. Dengan buru-buru ia memutar kunci pintu dan berhasil membuka pintu. Langsung saja kumpulan asap itu menerjang wajahnya membuatnya batuk. Matanya membola melihat Luhan yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai sementara Api semakin membesar.

Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya keluar. Ia membaringkan Luhan lumayan jauh dari sana dan mengecek denyut nadi Luhan yang mulai melemah. Chanyeol merogoh saku nya dan mengambil ponselnya dari sana. Ia segera menghubungi rumah sakit. Luhan dalam kondisi yang sekarat saat ini.

" Luhan kumohon bertahanlah" katanya

Beruntung tak membutuhkan waktu lama pemadam kebakaran dan wali kelasnya telah datang disusul dengan suara sirine ambulance.

Luhan telah dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan wali kelasnya yang ikut mengantar sementara dirinya masih di sekolah. Ia berusaha menelpon Sehun tapi panggilannya tak dijawab, jadinya Chanyeol menelpon Kai dan memberitahukan jika Luhan masuk rumah sakit dan menyuruh Kai mengabari orang tua Luhan.

Keesokannya,

Kai memberitahu Chanyeol jika Luhan dibawa ke Jerman dan menyuruhnya untuk tak memberitahu Sehun. Kai juga bercerita jika Sehun dirawat dirumah sakit karena pria itu tiba-tiba saja pingsan setelah berteriak menangisi Luhan yang pergi. Pria tan itu juga menjelaskan tentang penyakit Luhan yang telah lama ia derita.

Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Ia marah tentu saja, meski ia tak dekat dengan Luhan tapi perempuan itu adalah orang pertama yang dapat mengambil hatinya. Ia harus segera menemui Seulgi dan meminta penjelasan dari perempuan itu.

Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol yang keburu diliputi amarah tak sempat menyiapkan sesuatu sebagai bahan bukti. Ia terlanjur menyudutkan Seulgi dan membuat perempuan itu mengaku, hanya saja Chanyeol baru tersadar jika ia terlalu terburu-buru tanpa sempat menyiapkan bukti.

Dan semenjak hari itu Seulgi sulit ditemui Chanyeol. Perempuan itu selalu bersembunyi ketika di cari dan Irene selalu saja melindungi Seulgi

 _Flashback off_

"Benarkan. Ini hanya akal-akalan kalian." Sehun berbalik dan pergi dari sana sebelum sempat Kai mencegahnya.

Pintu rooftop tertutup. Sehun masih berdiri di tangga dengan mata tertutup dan menghela nafas pelan. Baru setelah itu ia turun kebawah kembali ke kelasnya.

Perkataan Kai dan Chanyeol tadi masih terngiang dipikirannya. Ia berusaha untuk tak percaya tapi kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan jika mereka tak bohong. Sorot mata mereka berdua pun terlihat jujur tak ada kebohongan ketika Sehun menatap mereka.

"Seulgi-ya, lain kali jangan tinggalkan kunci melengket di pintu"

Langkah Sehun berhenti. Bukankah itu suara Irene apa yang sedang dibicarakan olehnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat takut jika ketahuan"

" _Gwenchana,_ yang terpenting rencana kita berhasil. Perempuan itu telah pergi dari kehidupan Sehun"

Sehun mengernyit

 _Perempuan itu?_

"Kau yakin dia telah sepenuhnya pergi"

"Jika dia kembali, aku hanya perlu memusnahkannya. Luhan, wanita itu tak pantas berada didekat Sehun. Aku akan dengan senang hati memisahkannya dari Sehun jika perlu aku membunuhnya saja"

BRAKK

Kedua siswi itu menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka keras dan terkejut melihat sosok yang ada didepan pintu. Irene menelan ludah payah melihat Sehun yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Mata pria itu menyalang merah kentara sekali jika ia sangat marah. Ketakutan mulai menghampiri Irene, perempuan itu tak dapat melakukan apapun selain diam terkaku ditempatnya.

"Kau! Benar kata Kai kau memang wanita jahat. Kita akhiri sampai sini dan jangan pernah menghubungi ku lagi" kata Sehun dingin sarat akan kemarahan. Tampak sekali jika ia sangat marah. Irene berusaha mengejar Sehun dan memberikan penjelasan tapi yang ada tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sehun sehingga Irene terjatuh. Tapi Sehun tak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan pergi dengan emosi penuh meliputinya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun berakhir.

Di perpustakaan sekolah.

Ia merasa kecewa, marah, dan kesal. Perasaannya campur aduk hingga ia tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia terduduk disalah satu rak buku dalam perpustakaan. Sehun memang tak menangis tapi yakinlah hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketika kau mengetahui semua kebohongan terbongkar didepan matamu sendiri.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil gelang perak milik Luhan yang ia temui tadi.

 _"Saat kau tak jujur pada hati mu, rasa sakit akan memberi jawabannya. Saat kau tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit itu, menangislah. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan menyimpan rasa sakit itu dalam hati mu. Lagipula tak ada larangan bagi seorang pria untuk menangis bukan?"_

Perkataan Luhan kembali terngiang dikepala Sehun. Perlahan air mata itu mulai turun. Ini kedua kalinya Sehun menangis seumur hidupnya dan yang ia tangisi adalah orang yang sama. Yaitu-

Sahabat terbaiknya.

 _Luhan_

To be continue

 **Nah kan. Tuh makanya Hun**

 **Gimana nih? Makin jelek ya? Makin ga jelas banget. Iyekan iyekan?**

 **Maapkan daku huhu**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa ya**

 **Thengseu thengseu (?) *hehe, itu bahasa baru dari planet sebelah***

 **ILY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Being a cool man**

 **Main Cast :**  
 **-Oh Sehun**  
 **-Luhan as girl**

 **Other cast :**  
 **-Irene**  
 **-Chanyeol**  
 **-Kai**

 **Summary : Luhan hanya ingin membantu nasib percintaan Sehun dengan cara mengubah pria itu menjadi pria yang tampan dan keren. Bukannya mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipinya sehingga ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya.**  
 **/** _ **"Tidak ada cinta sebagai sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Lebih baik kau menjauh dan jangan dekati Sehun lagi"- Irene / "Maafkan aku"- Sehun/ "Gwenchana"- Luhan.**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cast dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan. Terutama Sehun, setengahnya milik saya, hehe *plak* But, this story is Mine. FF ini murni asli pemikiran saya.**

 **Warning : awas typo nyempil.**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

 _Ps. Doa dulu sebelum dibaca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Last Chapter_

 _._

 _._

7 Tahun Kemudian *cepet ya udah 7 tahun*

 _Berlin, Jerman_

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir salju turun membuat gadis cantik itu tak hentinya memandangi gumpalan kecil berwarna putih yang di sebut salju. Turun secara bersamaan menjadikan malam yang gelap itu terlhat lebih indah. Belum lagi cahaya lampu yang hidup dipinggir jalan menambah kesan cantik malam ini. Seulas senyum mampir di wajah manisnya. Matanya merekam keseluruhan yang ada, ia tak akan –tak ingin melupakan ini.

Sebuah usapan dibahunya membuat ia menoleh dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau belum puas melihat salju turun. Kenapa belum tidur juga?" Tanya ibunya

"Ini hari terakhir salju turun eomma. Aku tak ingin melewatkannya sedikit pun"

"Atau karena ini hari terakhir mu melihat salju turun disini?" Kini ayahnya yang bertanya.

Perempuan itu terlihat berpikir dan tersenyum. "Mungkin saja appa"

"Kau ingin disini lebih lama?" Tanya ayahnya

"Aku ingin hanya saja-" perkataannya itu berbalik dan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang bingung.

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada appa dan eomma, jika seseorang mengambil sesuatu yang penting dalam hidup kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu tidaklah sulit sebenarnya. Memang apa lagi yang harus di lakukan selain memintanya mengembalikan atau merelakannya, bukan? Tapi namanya orang tua, insting mereka terlalu kuat untuk mencerna maksud perkataan anaknya. Sudah terlihat sesuatu penting apa yang dimaksud oleh anaknya. Kedua orang tuanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain sebelum jawaban ibunya membuat ia terkejut.

"apa ini tentang Sehun?"

"Ne?"

"Kau merindukan Sehun kan?"

"Apa t-tidak." Jawab nya gugup membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya yang ketahuan.

"Katakan saja kau tak perlu berbohong, sayang"

"Ja, sekarang kemasi barang mu. Besok kita tak boleh telat ke bandara. Kau telah merindukan Sehun bukan" ujar Ayah nya dan menepuk pundak sang anak, tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi bersama sang istri dari kamar anaknya yang masih berusaha untuk berbohong.

"Eomma, appa siapa yang bilang aku merindukan Sehuuun. Aku tidak merindukannya. Sungguh" teriaknya hingga bunyi pintu yang tertutup menyisakan dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar dan mendesah pelan.

 _Sehun?_

"Apa kabar dengannya. Apa ia telah menikah dengan Irene, bukankah ia pernah mengatakan akan menikah dengan Irene setelah mereka lulus."

Gadis itu merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur memandangi langit-langit kamar untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Atau mereka telah mempunyai anak. Bukankah telah 7 tahun berlalu. Pasti mereka telah mempunyai anak. 2, 3, 5 atau 10. berapa anak yang mereka miliki" monolognya.

Perempuan cantik itu menghela nafas lalu memiringkan posisi tidurnya.

"Haruskah aku pulang ke Seoul besok? Apa aku sanggup melihat kenyataan yang terjadi. Hati ku sangat sakit"

Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tertidur dalam posisi miring.

.

.

.

Keesokkannya

Seoul  
09.00 KST

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun telah sah menjadi seorang CEO menggantikan jabatan ayahnya. 30 menit yang lalu peresmian dirinya menjadi CEO telah selesai. Kini Sehun duduk di meja kantornya diruangannya. Namanya dengan rapi tertulis di papan nama diatas meja kerjanya.

 **Cklek**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan dua lelaki tampan yang telah menemani harinya 7 tahun terakhir. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Woaahh aku tak menyangka akhirnya seorang Oh Sehun menjadi seorang CEO sekarang" Sehun tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dua pria tampan itu duduk di sofa yang ada disana tepat didepan meja kerja Sehun.

"Lihatlah sekarang, kau sangat tampan memakai jas kantor seperti itu" kata Kai

"Tentu saja. Dari dulu aku memang sudah tampan" katanya sombong membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mendesis pelan.

"Apa kau telah menemukan sekretaris baru?"

Sehun menggeleng "Belum. Aku akan membuka lowongan perkerjaan nantinya"

"Kenapa tidak memilih diantara kami saja. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin"

" _Sajangnim_ " kata mereka serempak dan menundukkan kepala memberi hormat pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Akan. Pernah" jawab Sehun dan menekankan setiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

Kepala Sehun langsung ditoyor oleh Chanyeol.

"Jahat sekali. Kai-ya ayo kita pergi"

Dua pria tampan itu beranjak dari ruangan Sehun dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"YA!"

.

.

.

Sehun menutup berkas terakhir yang telah selesai ia tanda tangani. Ternyata menjadi CEO tidaklah menyenangkan. Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia menerima saja tawaran Kai dan Chanyeol untuk menjadi bintang dunia.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang merilekskan otot punggungnya disandaran kursi seraya memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil jas kantornya yang ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Jam kantor telah selesai, saatnya ia pulang.

Mobil mewah Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Ia ingin dengan cepat tiba dirumahnya dan baring di kasur yang telah menunggunya di rumah. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Disebelahnya sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat disebelah mobilnya tanpa ia ketahui ada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya didalam mobil hitam itu. Hanya saja Sehun tidak mengetahuinya sama halnya dia yang ada di mobil hitam disebelahnya. Ketika lampu berubah warna hijau Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan pagi nya.

Sehun mengerang dalam tidurnya ketika cahaya matahari menusuk tepat ke wajah tampannya mengusik tidur tenangnya.

"Eomma berhentilah membuka gorden jendela kamar ku" gerutunya kesal pada sang ibu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur. Apa kau lupa jika sekarang kau telah menjadi CEO. Cepat bangun dan bergegas lah" kata ibunya

"Baiklah baik"

20 menit menunggu akhirnya Sehun turun dari kamarnya dengan berbalut baju kemeja putih yang sangat pas ditubuhnya membuat dirinya terlihat lebih tampan walau sebenernya dia telah terlahir tampan.

"Bagaimana dengan pencarian sekretaris mu?" Tanya ayahnya ketika ia tiba di meja makan dan mengambil selembar roti.

"Aku belum membuat lowongan perkerjaan appa. _Wae?"_

"Appa dan eomma baru saja menemukan sekretaris yang cocok untuk mu"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu suruh dia datang menemui ku sekitar pukul 10, karena aku akan sibuk hari ini" jawab Sehun dan mengigit roti tawar yang telah di olesinya dengan selai kacang.

"Dan pastikan ia telah memenuhi syarat yang pernah aku berikan pada appa"

"Tenang saja. Dia bahkan melebihi syarat yang telah kau beri"

Sehun tak menjawab dan sibuk mengunyah roti nya tanpa mengetahui jika kedua orang tuanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Tak lama setelah Sehun berangkat ke kantor. Bel kembali berbunyi membuat Ny. Oh dengan semangat berbalik kembali ke pintu dan membukanya.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yeobo, lihat siapa yang datang" teriaknya pada sang suami.

Rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan terbayar sudah dengan kedatangan sahabat lama mereka. Bahkan mereka pulang dengan menepati janji mereka yaitu membawa Luhan pulang dalam keadaan yang sehat.

Yup, tamu yang datang adalah sahabat lama yang telah tak bertemu selama 7 tahun. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sangat beryukur karena operasi yang Luhan jalankan di Jerman berhasil walaupun dokter sempat mengatakan besar kemungkinan operasi ini akan gagal, mengingat kanker otak yang Luhan derita telah distadium akhir. Tapi beruntung, sebuah mujizat datang bagi Luhan, sehingga gadis cantik itu selamat dari operasinya.

Setelah saling berpelukan satu sama lain, menghantarkan rasa rindu yang telah lama mereka rasakan. Sekarang mereka masuk kedalam dan berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja setelah selesai operasi. Kalian membuat ku menunggu sangat lama" oceh nyonya Oh yang berpura-pura kesal.

"Apa kau tak merindukan Sehun? Kau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, Luhan-ah."

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "maafkan aku ahjumma"

Dan obrolan itu pun kembali berlanjut. Obrolan yang di dominasi oleh kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun. Sementara dirinya, akan berbicara jika ditanya saja.

Kedua netra Luhan memilih mengamati rumah yang telah 7 tahun ini tak pernah ia kunjungi. Biasanya rumah ini akan selalu ia datangi setiap harinya. Mengamati dan mengamati sembari mengingat masa lalunya dimana ia dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dirumah mewah ini.

Tapi, Luhan teringat akan sesuatu. Kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda anak kecil disini? Dan kemana Irene? Bukankah mereka telah menikah. Luhan masih mengingat jelas perkataan Sehun yang akan menikahi Irene setelah mereka lulus. Dan ini telah 7 tahun seharusnya ada anak kecil disini sedang bermain atau mereka belum mempunyai anak. Tapi jika iya. Kemana Irene? Ah, atau mereka telah memiliki rumah sendiri?

Luhan kurang yakin dengan opsi terakhir. Ia sangat tahu betul jika Sehun tak bisa meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Rasa cintanya sangat besar terhadap orang tua yang telah membesarkannya.

"Kau mencari Sehun?" Pertanyaan dari ny. Oh menghentikan aktivitas Luhan memandangi isi rumah Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba bertanya namun merasa ragu. Tapi ia sungguh penasaran, haruskah ia bertanya

"Ahjumma aku ingin bertanya.." kedua pasang orang tua itu melihat Luhan, penasaran akan pertanyaan gadis cantik itu "Apa Sehun dan Irene telah menikah?" tanyanya hati-hati

Kedua orang tua Sehun terlihat bingung awalnya tapi akhirnya mereka baru tersadar.

"Sehun dan Irene telah lama putus."

Luhan terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Sehun sangat mencintai Irene.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya pelan

"Ahjumma tak bisa memberitahu. Lebih baik kau temui saja Sehun langsung" kata Ibu sehun meninggalkan rasa penasaran bagi Luhan.

Menemui Sehun? Haruskah dia?

.

.

.

Sehun melempar jasnya asal dan melonggarkan dasinya yang mencekik lehernya. Pria itu langsung duduk di kursi nya dan menghela nafas kasar.

Ini hari kedua nya menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayah nya tapi ia sudah dibuat kesal oleh salah satu karyawan kantornya. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk ayahnya mengatakan jika pertemuan ia dan sekretaris barunya di batalkan saja. Karena ia dalam kondisi yang tak baik. Ia takut jika sekretaris baru itu jadi pelampiasan amarahnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi siapa sangka niatnya yang ingin menenangkan pikiran malah hancur dengan wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan kembali menghela nafas.

Ia mengusap wajah kasar lalu menatap bingkai foto kecil yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan Luhan. Jemari Sehun mengambilnya dan mengelus wajah Luhan.

" _eodiseo? Bogoshipeo,_ " gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Malamnya Sehun pulang dalam keadaan yang kusut. Ia baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari ibunya jika mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dirumah.

Langkah Sehun pelan masuk dalam rumahnya. Ketika menaiki tangga langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Sehun pun urung menuju kamarnya dan memilih mengecek dapur terlebih dahulu. Disana ia melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang membelakanginya. Terlihat sangat familiar. Tapi _siapa?_

"Ssh" Sehun mendengar perempuan itu yang meringis kesakitan. Ia hendak menghampirinya namun terhenti ketika perempuan itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat jelas ia kenal.

"Tahu begini lebih baik aku memesan makanan saja, dari pada harus susah payah memasak. Heish, merepotkan" keluhnya dan melempar pisau yang telah membuat jarinya mengeluarkan darah. Perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak mengobati jarinya yang berdarah tapi tubuhnya malah diam membeku, terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya saat ini. Begitu pula pria didepannya yang sama terkejut seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah mendekat ke arah perempuan yang tak lain adalah Luhan. Perempuan yang 7 tahun ini selalu menghantui pikirannya. Dan entah kenapa tiap Sehun melangkah mendekat rasa gugup menguasai tubuh Luhan. Entahlah, mungkin ini efek telah lama tak bertemu. Sehun mengambil jemari Luhan yang berdarah.

"Jari mu terluka. Aku akan mengobatinya"

Membawa perempuan itu ke meja makan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi disana sementara dirinya mencari kotak p3k. Tak butuh waktu lama Sehun kembali dengan kotak p3k ditangannya dengan jas kantornya yang telah ia buka.

Dengan telaten Sehun mengobati jari Luhan yang terluka sementara perempuan itu hanya memandangi Sehun yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara atau memulai sebuah obrolan kecil. Menutupi fakta jika sebenarnya mulut mereka telah gatal untuk berbicara. Sepertinya 7 tahun tak bertemu sanggup membuat mereka tampak seperti orang lain. Kecanggungan yang kini mereka rasakan.

Setelah berfikir panjang, beradu dengan ego dan rasa gengsinya akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membuka sebuah obrolan. Jujur saja, diam seperti ini malah membuatnya bertambah gugup.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya Luhan ketika Sehun telah selesai memasang plester pada jarinya.

Luhan melihat Sehun diam dan belum membalas pertanyaannya. Hingga pria itu selesai membersihkan peralatan obat dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak p3k. Barulah Sehun menjawab dengan nada yang dingin.

"Sangat buruk. Kau menghancurkan hidup ku, membuat ku putus dengan Irene, dan membuat ku menjadi pria bodoh yang menangisi wanita yang sama tiap malamnya"

Luhan menatap Sehun sedih. Hatinya terasa sakit entah kenapa. Nada suara Sehun yang dingin membuatnya menyesal. Seharusnya ia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Sehun pasti sangat kecewa pada dirinya yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya tanpa sedikit pun kabar tentang kepergiannya.

Dan lagi kata Sehun yang menangisi wanita yang sama tiap malamnya. Ia tahu wanita itu pasti Irene. Sudah di pastikan jika Sehun memang masih mencintai Irene. Tapi, kenapa ia malah menyalahkan Luhan perihal mereka putus. Apa memang Luhan yang sudah membuat mereka putus. Apa ini alasan ibu Sehun menyuruhnya untuk meminta penjelasan pada Sehun.

Perempuan itu menunduk "maafkan aku"

Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh sebentar lagi.

"Aku tak menerima maaf mu. Aku hanya ingin kau memperbaikinya"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Tak mengerti dengan maksud pria didepannya kini.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu mencoba mengantarkan sesuatu lewat kedua mata mereka. Hanya saja tatapan Sehun terlalu sulit untuk dibaca oleh Luhan.

Grep

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Memeluk perempuan itu seerat mungkin menyiratkan jika perempuan itu tak boleh lagi pergi.

"Kau adalah wanita yang jahat. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu lama" Sehun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Jahat sekali"

Luhan hanya diam membiarkan Sehun yang terus mengatainya sebagai wanita yang jahat. Tangannya terangkat mengelus punggung Sehun ketika ia merasa bahu Sehun mulai bergetar berharap elusannya dapat membuat Sehun tenang. Ketika Sehun telah selesai berbicara kini gantian Luhan yang berbicara.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku" kata Luhan pelan sarat akan rasa bersalah.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja. Jemarinya terulur mengusap cairan bening yang berhasil lolos dari mata Luhan.

Gadis itu menangis. "Uljima" kata Sehun masih mengusap wajah Luhan yang di aliri oleh tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah" Luhan lagi-lagi meminta maaf pada Sehun. Pria itu menurunkan tangannya dan memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak akan memaafkan mu. Kau harusnya bertanggung jawab"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Menikahlah dengan ku" kata Sehun dengan santai mengabaikan perempuan dihadapannya yang terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

Baru saja Luhan hendak berbicara tapi Sehun dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Mulai sekarang kita berpacaran dan minggu depan kita menikah"

Luhan tercengang, perkataan Sehun sungguh mengejutkan baginya. Luhan rasa ada yang salah dengan otak Sehun saat ini. Benar, pria didepannya ini pasti terkena benturan dikepalanya. Atau sewaktu ia mengambil kotak p3k ia terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur keras dengan lantai. Tapi jika iya, Luhan tak mendengar suara benda jatuh tadi. Apa mungkin Sehun sedang mabuk.

"Sehun, kau tak sedang mabuk bukan?" Tanyanya hati hati

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih telah kembali dan ku mohon jangan pernah pergi lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku jika kau pergi lagi. Dan aku tidak sedang mabuk, kau tahu sendiri jika aku benci minuman keras" jelasnya meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku berjanji"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban"

Luhan tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Sehun karena itu memang kenyataannya. Apa kalian masih mengingat perkataan Irene yang mengatakan jika tidak ada cinta sebagai sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan?. Karena sepertinya Luhan mengakuinya. Ia sadar jika rasa cintanya pada Sehun sebagai sahabat bukanlah sekedar sahabat melainkan sebagai seorang pria. Begitu hal nya dengan Sehun, pria itu menyadari setelah kepergian Luhan. Jika ia merasa sesuatu hilang dalam dirinya. Dan ia sadar jika Luhan berhasil mengambil hatinya. Perempuan itu sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Bukan sebagai sahabat melainkan sebagai perempuan.

"Eheeemm"

Deheman keras dari para ayah membuat kedua sejoli itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan segera berdiri.

"Apa kami akan terus melihat kalian berpelukan?" tanya ayah Luhan

Sehun dan Luhan hanya menyengir menahan malu.

"Ah! Aku mempunyai hadiah untuk eomma dan appa"

Membuat dua pasang orang tua disana bingung.

"Yang pertama, tidak ada lagi sebutan ahjumma dan ahjussi. Kini, sebutan itu akan berubah menjadi eomma dan appa. Dan yang kedua," Sehun menatap Luhan yang tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan

"Aku dan Luhan resmi berpacaran dan minggu depan kami akan menikah" sambungnya membuat dua pasang orang tua disana tercengang bahkan barang belanjaan yang dipegang oleh ibu Sehun terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Kalian serius?" Tanya ibu Luhan

"Eomma tak percaya?" Dengan santainya Sehun memanggil ibu Luhan dengan sebutan eomma

"Mana mungkin. Kau bukanlah style Luhan. Eomma tahu itu" kata ibunya membuat Sehun merasa kesal.

"Kenapa kalian tak percaya dengan perkataan ku?"

"Kau harus memberikan bukti. Baru kami percaya" kali ini ayah Sehun yang berbicara.

Sehun tersenyum "aku akan membuktikannya"

Pria itu memegang bahu Luhan dan menatapnya dalam membuat Luhan merasa gugup. Lewat matanya Luhan bertanya apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Sehun. Dan pertanyaan di jawab dengan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya.

Sehun, pria itu menciumnya

Orang tua mereka memalingkan wajah merasa malu melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh anaknya. Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan itu dihadapan orang tuanya.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil. Bibir Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Disela ciumannya Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan membalas ciumannya. Pria itu menarik tengkuk Luhan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menghantarkan rasa bahagia yang sangat teramat mereka rasakan. Tak salah Sehun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Luhan akan kembali dan setelah 7 tahun menunggu, perempuan itu kembali. Sehun berjanji bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan Luhan lagi. Ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi lagi karena ia mencintai Luhan. Mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Tuk

Sehun terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya dan meringis kecil ketika sebuah benda melayang tepat ke kepalanya. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya, ini pasti ulah eommanya. Sehun sempat protes tapi sudah keduluan oleh ibunya.

"Mau berapa lama kau mencium Luhan? kau tak lihat dia hampir kehabisan nafas. Apa kau ingin membunuh menantuku, eoh?" Teriak eommanya.

Tunggu, apa Sehun tak salah dengar?

 _Menantuku?_

Itu Sehun anggap sebagai jawaban jika kedua orang tuanya setuju.

Sehun menoleh dan merasa bersalah melihat perempuan yang telah sah menjadi pacarnya sibuk meraup oksigen.

"Maafkan aku" bisiknya pelan

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum " _gwenchana"_ katanya singkat.

Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka hanya mencium singkat ia tak ingin Luhan kembali hampir kehilangan oksigen akibat ulahnya.

"YAA!"

Sehun segera melepaskan ciumannya dan mendelik kesal ke arah para orang tua yang tak senang dengan kegiatannya.

"Dasar, orang tua tak mengerti anak" gumamnya pelan yang masih terdengar oleh Luhan. Membuat perempuan itu terkekeh kecil.

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Sesuai apa yang Sehun katakan Seminggu setelah mereka berpacaran, ia dan Luhan telah resmi menikah. Pernikahan yang dilangsungkan secara sederhana dan mengundang beberapa orang terdekat saja seperti keluarga, sahabat, dan rekan kerja. Tapi sungguh tak di percaya ketika dua wanita yang sangat tak ingin Sehun lihat datang ke acara pernikahan mereka. Mata tajam Sehun tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua wanita di depannya kini.

Irene dan Seulgi

Dua wanita yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Luhan. Dan menunggunya selama 7 tahun lamanya. Luhan yang mengetahui itu menyikut pelan perut Sehun membisikkan padanya untuk menerima uluran tangan Irene. Ya, Seulgi dan Irene datang dengan niat untuk meminta maaf pada dua pasangan yang telah resmi menikah ini. Awalnya, Sehun tak berniat untuk memaafkan mereka. Hanya saja melihat wajah Luhan yang memohon akhirnya membuat hatinya luluh dan akhirnya ia memaafkan Irene dan Seulgi.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Gadis cantik itu telah mengetahui perihal rencana licik Irene yang menyuruh Seulgi untuk menguncinya dalam lab Kimia. Ia telah sepenuhnya memaafkan Irene dan Seulgi. Biar bagaimana pun juga tak baik terlalu lama menyimpan dendam pada orang lain.

Dan disinilah Sehun dan Luhan berada diatas balkon rumah mereka -rumah baru hadiah pernikahan mereka, yang tentu saja pemberian kedua orang tua mereka- dengan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan mesra dari belakang. Kedua pasang suami istri itu sibuk memandangi langit malam yang sangat cantik. Bulan dan bintang malam ini bersinar sangat terang seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan menikahi sahabat ku sendiri" kata Luhan yang masih sibuk menatap langit malam. Dibelakangnya Sehun tersenyum

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ini akan jadi cerita yang baik bagi anak kita nanti"

Luhan tak membalas perkataan Sehun dan hanya tersenyum. Hingga perkataan Sehun selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah! Kau ingin kita membuat berapa anak?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya membuat pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu pada ku?" tanyanya. Wajahnya memanas entah kenapa, merasa malu dengan pertanyaan frontal Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau tiga? Dua laki-laki satu perempuan" Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan malah memberikan pertanyaan lain.

"Apanya tiga? Tidak! Satu saja. Kau pikir melahirkan itu semudah membalik tangan" ucapnya kesal.

"Bagaimana jika dua? Laki-laki dan perempuan" kekeuh Sehun masih berusaha agar Luhan mau.

"Tidak! Satu atau tidak sama sekali"

"Baiklah baiklah satu" Sehun akhirnya menyerah membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

Melihat Luhan yang tersenyum membuat hati Sehun tenang dan diselimuti rasa bahagia. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan. Matanya menyusuri wajah cantik sang istri yang kian bertambah cantik. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia pikir mungkin Sehun akan menciumnya tapi yang ada

"Satu untuk tahun ini dan satu untuk tahun depannya" bisik Sehun yang masih mempertahankan niatnya ingin memiliki 2 anak. Sebelum sempat Luhan menyemburkan Sehun dengan berbagai kalimat miliknya. Pria telah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya membuat Luhan gagal mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Tangannya yang berada diwajah Luhan telah turun memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri bergantian dengan Luhan yang telah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika pasokan oksigen yang mulai habis. Sehun tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan. Dan masih memandangi Luhan penuh cinta. Dia kembali mengecup pelan bibir merah milik Luhan dan mengatakan kalimat yang membuat hati Luhan di mekari banyak bunga

 _"Saranghae"_

Tatapan lembut penuh cinta itu salin bertemu.

" _Nado saranghae"_ balas Luhan _._

Sehun memeluk istrinya, mendekapnya erat menyalurkan kehangatan dari dinginnya Seoul malam ini.

"Apa kita akan terus berada diluar? Aku merasa kedinginan" suara Luhan yang pelan terdengar oleh Sehun membuat pria itu terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya. Masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum Sehun tak lepas memandangi wajah Luhan.

"Berhentilah menatap ku. Matamu tak bisa membuat suhu tubuhku menjadi hangat" kesal Luhan dan Sehun malah tersenyum. Tersenyum jail tepatnya

"Haruskah kita berbagi kehangatan?" tanyanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang memiliki maksud dan arti berbeda jika tak sejalan dengan otak Sehun.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menggendong Luhan ala brydal style membuat wanita itu memekik pelan, terkejut dengan aksi Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Kedua lengan Luhan reflek mengalungi leher Sehun, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Sehun menjatuhkannya ke lantai meski itu tidak mungkin. Jika iya Luhan akan menceraikan Sehun saat itu juga. Ah, tidak, dia hanya bercanda.

"Akan ku pastikan suhu tubuh mu panas-"

"Terbakar oleh gairah" lanjut Sehun yang berbisik pelan ditelinga Luhan. Gadis itu terkejut dan memukul punggung Sehun, meronta minta dilepaskan. Bukan Sehun namanya yang akan begitu mudah melepaskan Luhan dari gendongannya. Pria itu menghiraukan pukulan dan teriakan Luhan lalu membawa istrinya masuk ke kamar karena memang suhu di luar semakin dingin. Menutup pintu balkon dengan kakinya dan menarik gorden dengan mulutnya sehingga pintu balkon itu sepenuhnya telah tertutup.

"YA! TURUN DARI ATAS KU SEKARANG SEHUN DAN BERHENTI TERSENYUM SEPERTI ORANG GILA. KAU MEMB-" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar begitu memekakkan telinga. Tapi sudah di ketahui bukan, Sehun menghentikan teriakan istrinya dengan caranya sendiri. Akan ia pastikan Luhan akan meneriaki namanya. Seperti yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya.

 _Akan ku pastikan suhu tubuh mu panas terbakar oleh gairah_

Dan Sehun menepatinya.

-Fin

 **HAIIIIIIII**

 **Astaga aku gak nyangka gak apdet udah sebulan. Lebih mungkin kali ya.**

 **Duh duh, maaf ya ngegantung kalian selama itu.**

 **Tapi**

 **Memang sengaja sih :V /ditampar readers, soalnya ini chap terakhir. :(**

 **/SEDIH BUNG/**

 **Oh iya untuk para readers yang udah setia nungguin fanfiction unfaedah ini, yang udah mau baca dari awal hingga akhir, yang udah review, follow dan fav. aku ucapin banyak terima kasih sama kalian. :)**

 **Gak nyangka aja gitu, ff unfaedah ini bisa disukai juga.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SEMUA. /KECUP ATU-ATU/**

 **Walaupun review kalian gak aku balas tapi tetap aku baca kok. Hingga senyum-senyum gaje sampai ketawa ngakak ngeliat review kalian yang kesal sama Irene kesal sama Sehun. WKWK :V**

 **Tapi jangan kesal sama aku ya pfft :V**

 **Oh iya aku juga ada cerita baru, hehe.**

 **Bukan GS sih tapi ceritanya tentang friendship gitu.**

 **Ada yang mau baca kah?**

 **Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK PARA READERS. ILY**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Frizcha717, Arianne794, aleina8, LSaber, Universegoodnight, sarah, selynLH7, Apink464, listyoctaviani, galaxynine, Seravin509, dreamsoo12, AyuPacarChanyeol, KimaHunHan, misslah, auliaMRQ, NaruLoveAnime, NinditaAnggraeni, Salshabilla, lulubaek, sehun9499, chan61, LuluV, Sella Brizcswitch, babybobo, dkwlsajin, fansanakayam, kepala jamur, viki ismi, putriaudri947, mliani2704, bmylight, S.H 794, lutfita947, HannieOh, Lindah Neafizeeya, Hun1204, guest, Martina1609, devilojoshi, seluhundeer, xiHan.a-oh, lulubaek,Willieshun, Luhan204, Ersaheizza07, PSCH Byunie Park, silviaanjani20, Phe19920110, oh biji7, heavengell, tesalonika, sifanq, happycirrus7, deerwolfselu, bbaekhyunfans, auliaMRQ, , yazzaka3399, seijuurou Eisha, SR7tok, Let'sBurnThisGirl, HanXiaoLu, Ayu Suci Wulan Siwi, Anna Monica, jjkkkkks, hunnaxxx, fansanakayam, ZiChoco, Youngie1218, Sungi Lee, Marlinah, Jihan01, Chan61.**


End file.
